


Signless: Be a Wreck ==>

by TemperanceReversed



Series: Brave New World-A Homestuck AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angry Signless, Execution, original Ancestor names, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperanceReversed/pseuds/TemperanceReversed
Summary: Obligatory torture Signless with horrible flashbacks fic!





	Signless: Be a Wreck ==>

**Author's Note:**

> Gh0st Rambles: Obligatory torture Kristè with horrible flashbacks fic!   
> I love Si don’t let my torturing him persuade you otherwise.  
> This is shorter than the Psii one, but the Highblood one is kinda part of it too?

Be Kristè ==>

You are curled up in a cell, shivering under your cloak, your traitorous moirail’s voice booming in your ears as he condemns you and your family to death or worse, your only solace is that Leona escaped. You can hear laughter and pages turning and tearing, they’re destroying your life’s work. You can hear Caylyx trying not to scream as the voices overtake him. Your mother is singing softly to him. You know both of them are too valuable to be killed, your mother because of her blood, Caylyx because of his psionics, your capture means fates worse than death for them.

Sometimes you feel like Caylyx is right, you have the easy job. At the time he meant the copious amounts of public speaking, or so he told you. You think he meant dying, becoming a martyr.  You wonder if he’s hearing your voice now.

They take your mother and Caylyx first, and drag you out in chains.

You see Leona’s book fueling the flames, heating iron cuffs.

You also see your traitorous moirail in the back. If he’s upset, he’s hiding it well. Asshole.

Your mother is crying, your blood is staining her dress.

The red hot shackles are placed around your wrists.

You scream. You scream again as the chains wrench your shoulders from their sockets as you’re suspended in the air.

Caylyx is trying to kill you with his psionics. You appreciate the attempt.

Even with the arrow in your chest, you manage one final sermon.

Your mother and Caylyx are dragged away as the crowd disperses. They’re leaving you to the mercy of the sun.

You hear familiar thudding footsteps. You can’t see shit through the blood in your eyes or the pain for that matter, but you recognize the hazy figure.

Your traitorous moirail unlocks the chains, the cuffs are cooled now, but fused to your skin. You fall onto blood soaked sand with a painful thud.

He picks you up, cradling you gently in one large hand, apologizing profusely, indigo tears ruining his makeup. You try to raise a hand to his face, the movement is extremely painful and leaves a bloody handprint on his face where he met your shaking hand.

You just want it all to be over.

He sets you down and raises a club.

You wake up screaming.

Kankri is on the phone, Karkat is screaming because you woke him up and you are crying. You had forgotten about your final moments, the last shoosh pap, the mercy killing.

You kind of want him here with you.

Apparently Kankri called your mother because the next thing you know your kids are quiet again and she’s there, checking  your bandages and running her fingers through your hair, singing to you.

She used to embarrass you greatly, but after dying on her, you let her do whatever she wants.

You’re crying into her skirt and muttering apologies for anything and everything, your wrists and arms hurt and you can’t catch your breath. You’re half tempted to drown yourself in the trap or something to make it _stop_.

You didn’t ask for this! You didn’t ask for trolls as a whole to be assholes, you didn’t ask for the fucking visions, you didn’t ask to be made a martyr, you didn’t ask to be a messiah.

You didn’t ask for any of it!

You start to claw at your arms, at the bandages, at your face and eyes, making yourself bleed. You pull at your hair and your mother takes your hands in hers and reminds you.

She reminds you that you did it for Karkat; so that he wouldn’t have to grow up like you.

She reminds you that you did it so psionics like Caylyx didn’t have to be slaves.

She reminds you of who you are, the prophet so lost in his own pain and anger that he lost his way, her son.

She brushes your hair out of your face and tends to your wounds.

You may have forgiven, but you have not forgotten.

You wore your chains with dignity, you can manage the rest with dignity too.

You are Kristè Vantas and you have lost your way, adrift in a sea of your own anger, you are a wreck, but you think you will be okay.

You hope you’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Each troll has preferences on what they’re called, and who can call them what.   
> Kristè prefers Kris (Krees) or Si, he will accept Signless but never Sufferer. Rosa calls him by his full name (Kristè Vantas) when he’s in trouble, but generally calls him whatever she wants (usually Kris or ‘my son’).  
> Rosa prefers Rosa, she wasn’t called Dolorosa until after Si died. Si calls her mom or mother and so do Kanaya and Porrim. Karkat and Kankri call her grandma or grandmother.  
> Xander prefers Xan, but will answer to Highblood.


End file.
